The Many Adventures Of Riku And Sora
by jojobeans93
Summary: A collection of oneshotsdrabbles varying drastically in length and rating. All of them about Riku and Sora. Updated often. 1st oneshot about Starbucks and Riku getting slapped. better than it sounds! R&R! Enjoy!
1. Story 1: Cuppa Joe

Hey! Jojobeans93 here!

So, i've decided to put together a collaberation of oneshots ((ratings QUITE varied)) up every sunday (or whenever i finish one).I'm doing this because, as of lately, there have been many little stories playing along in my head, and i had to get them out. So, i'm posting them here, far all to enjoy.

This is the first of many, many stories (or little snippets of them anyway) that I have pondered over for at least 3 weeks. If you like one in particular, and would like to see it farther developed, please, just let me know. If you'd REALLY like to take one and develop the rest of the plot yourself, I would be happy to hand over the reigns to anyone who wants them (and can prove they can write at least halfway decently).

So, here is the first installment of the Many Adeventures Of Riku and Sora.

Enjoy!

* * *

Story #1:

>>Cuppa Joe 

Riku's morning started off Tuesday just as it usually did. He woke up slowly, rubbed his eyes and looked to the other bed across from him to see if Sora had gotten up yet. The adorable brunette was still asleep; lips slightly parted with his little pink tongue jutting out ever so slightly. It was always a privilege to get up before the younger boy; he was an early riser, and once he was awake, there was no stopping his active attitude. Riku let out a small sigh, admiring his roommate sleep, and idly scratched his abdomen. He began to look around the room for his clothes, and soon snatched them out of a pile in the corner. He made his way to the bathroom, only to have his first step on the tile startle him; it was icy cold. Riku groaned; did he really want to change in the freezing bathroom, or just stay here, where it was warm? He stood in the doorway, pondering. Sora was still asleep, and wouldn't notice Riku changing on the other side of the room. He wouldn't wake up either; that boy could sleep through a nuclear war, only to wake up asking where all his friends had gone. Riku quickly pulled off his one-size-too-big pajama bottoms, and replaced them with his usual baggy jeans. He wore no shirt when he slept; the destiny islands were too hot for unnecessary clothing. He picked his black sweater-vest off the floor, zipped it up, and started for the kitchen.

-

Azure eyes opened quickly to the aroma of fresh black coffee. Sora smiled; Riku was making his famous "get-up-now-or-I'll-hit-you" brew. He got out of his bed quickly, and pulled on a tight green shirt over his poupu fruit sleep pants. He had to be presentable; he and Riku had only been dorm-mates for 3 months. He walked briskly out of the shared bedroom, only to come up behind a wide-eyed Riku hitting the coffee maker.

"Agh! Damn machine!" he yelled, "breaking on me when I need my caffeine!"

Sora chuckled lightly, and a very startled Riku jumped and jerked around with a spatula in hand. He stared at Sora for a moment, before a blush crept up onto his cheeks and he gently laid the kitchen utensil down on the counter. Sora burst into full-blown laughter, only to have Riku furrow his brow in anger and embarrassment.

"What's so funny?!" Riku half-screamed.

"You!" Sora replied, still laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Well you would have done the same thing if someone walked up behind you like that!"

"Yea sure!" Sora retorted, "I would go to hit my roommate with a spatula…"

"…". Riku huffed, silver bangs floating momentarily before collapsing once again in front of his eyes. Mad at his lack of a retort, he walked over to the table and sat. Sora followed suit, pulling out the chair across from Riku and falling into it with a loud "_plop"_. Riku placed his arms on the table to prop up his head, and closed his eyes in frustration. Sora merely stared at his green eyed friend, trying to think of something to start a conversation.

-

20 minutes later, the room was still silent; needless to say, the conversation starters had not yet come to him. Sora grew restless quickly, and tried desperately to think of something that would get his caffeine-deprived friend out of his chair. Suddenly, an idea popped into the 18 year old brunette's head; if he had been capable jumping for joy, he would have done so. He got slowly out of his seat, only to have Riku's eyes follow him.

"Get up, were going out!" he cheerfully said, hands clasped together in front of his chest.

"Where?" Riku asked sarcastically. He was still depressed about almost hitting Sora with the spatula; plus he didn't have any coffee to make him feel better. Talk about a bad morning.

"Mmm…you'll see!" was the hyper reply.

"And what if I don't get up, eh?"

Sora cocked an eyebrow, and walked slowly towards Riku, hips swaying provocatively. Riku stared at his friend questioningly, only to have a hot hand come in contact with his cheek a few seconds later. Riku shot out of his chair, eyes full if anger.

"_**The hell!!!**_"

Sora "meeped", and soon shot down the hallway towards the door to the apartment. He hurriedly opened it, grabbing his car keys in case he couldn't outrun his friend. Fuming in anger, an extremely pissed Riku followed suit; Sora could practically see the vein pulsing on his forehead. He darted past his apartment neighbors, who only stared in disbelief as a brunette flew past them and, shortly thereafter, a taller, sliver haired boy.

"SORA! Get your ass back here!" Riku cried, not caring if it was only 8 in the morning. He was going to make that little squirt pay for slapping _him_.

Sora couldn't help but laugh; Riku was running at full speed after his younger roommate, not planning on slowing any time soon. "_Good_" He thought to himself. "_I won't even have to use the car at this rate."_

-

Sora ran energetically down 6 floors (using the fire escape stairs) into the dorm lobby. Riku was still behind him, trying desperately to catch up to the brown-haired devil. Flying though the swinging doors, Sora ran across the street into a small plaza. He was still in his pajamas, but he didn't care; Riku didn't seem to notice either. The cool morning breeze hit him hard, and he slowed down a little bit. Noticing his friend's sudden slip-up, Riku put on a little speed to catch his annoying friend.

"GOTCHA!" he cried, grasping Sora's waist tightly from behind, "Now what in the hell was that for!?"

Sora only smiled, and looked over his shoulder at the aquamarine eyed teen. After all that running, he had finally made it to the place he had intended to go. He slowly lifted an arm up into the air, and pointed directly at a forest green sign. Riku's pupils grew three times larger, and, after a couple of moments gawking, he let Sora go. He then violently turned him around, eyes squinting in frustration.

"I could kill you..." He whispered. Sora merely chuckled. "Or kiss me."

They both laughed, and began walking into the warm, heavenly scented building.

"_STARBUCKS."_

* * *

yea...I wrote this a 12 in the morning...so please bare with me if there are any serious mistakes. -hides under her bed-

I know some of it may be a little confusing, but overall, I think it came out pretty well. I hope you like it. There will be many, many more to come in the near future.

All of the stories will be about Riku and Sora, and, once again, the ratings will vary dramaticly from story to story. I'd say this one is a T.

Cookies for those who review!


	2. Story 2: All The Same

So, thank you to everyone who read my first story! I'm glad you liked it. Starbucks is extremely popular here in California, so I had to include it in one of my stories.

This story is completely unrelated to the last, Cuppa Joe. Just a heads up to the people who DIDN'T read it in the last one shot...

Anyway, I MUST note that this has been a co-write. Mmmmhmmm. Twilight Satu and I wrote this together, and she posted it under her series of oneshots too! So, weather you read it here or there, it was written by both of us! Ok...

**SHOUT OUTS (previous reviewers)**:

**MissGoo93**- You are awesome! You have read all my stories and reviewed them all! Sora would so cry if everyone died. Lol

**That Bloody Demon-** Yea, Starbucks is awesome…((gives you your special cookie))

**TheDarkTraveler-** thank you for your kind review; here is the next part of the series for you!

**Japaneserocker**- really? In the game? Well, thats good, that you can relate to it! XD!

**TwilightSatu-**OOOOO thank you thank you thank you!!! And you are my BETA!!!!((glomps))

**LupinAndHarry- **I'm glad you liked it and thought it was funny! Here's the update I promised!

**Inxlovexwithxlove**- Oh! Thank you so much, now that we are friends outside Fanfiction, Im glad were co-writing!!!! Usa are my BETA Too!!! ((hugs))

**SachiXhappiness**- Hehehe, your mom huh? Nice. Here! An update for you! XD!!!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! We are still at court over the desicision, but Riku Sora and Kairi all decided to stay with me while the jury decides it. Its legal if they do it willingly, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

Story #2:

>>All The Same

It wasn't a secret to anyone, except to each other. Sora loved Riku just as much Riku loved Sora. Neither one let on, and never planned to.

However, on Riku's 21st birthday, things changed. Riku and his friends headed to the sexiest, hippest club they could find, and planned on partying until the brink of dawn.

Everything was going great until the birthday boy started drinking. It originally started with a simple shot of vodka; he ended up drinking the entire liter. Hiccupping and unable to walk in a straight line, Riku plopped down on a lounge chair, giggling and giddy. Sora followed him, only concerned about the sliver haired man's well being. When he sat down however, Riku jumped into Sora's lap and cupped his cheek, other hand running through his chocolate locks.

"I think the best thing about you is your eyes. You have such gorgeous eyes," Riku sighed, leaning closer to Sora's lips. The brunette made a face as the smell of alcohol filled his nose. "I get lost in your eyes."

"You're drunk…" Sora whispered, looking deep into the other male's aquamarine irises. Riku smiled, and cuddled into Sora's chest, rubbing against him like an affectionate cat. Sora felt like crying. It stung his heart knowing that he was drunk, and would never say and do things like this when he was sober. God he wished this was the real Riku.

"I might be... but I know something. I love you Sora…I always have…" Riku stared at him through half lidded eyes, pupils full of mock-affection. He planted a soft peck on the younger male's cheek, and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck lovingly.

"You're lying!" Sora's azure eyes filled with tears; he couldn't hold them in any longer. He threw Riku off of him harshly, and ran towards the door. When Kairi tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, he yanked away, crying uncontrollably. She was left there, standing alone, utterly confused by what the hell was wrong.

-

The clutter in the room was slowly illuminated by the sunlight peering through the window; eventually coming across two very angry eyelids. Riku groaned, still groggy from the night before. He wiped away the drool that was dried on the side of his mouth in disgust, and, in an attempt to get up, fell onto the floor. He gripped the side of his bed, and pulled himself upward, only to fall on his ass once again. When he finally made it onto the bed after three tries, he sighed, shoulders slumped and head down. It was going to be a long day.

In the hallway it was dark and cool, which soothed his nerves a bit. As he made his way to the kitchen however, the sun shone though the windows once again. Cursing, Riku walked to the pantry and grabbed some pills; aspirin and ibuprofen. He jammed some bread into the toaster and swallowed his medication dry, nearly choking on the large pills.

After chewing gleefully on the crunchy bread, Riku grabbed the phone, anxious to call Sora. "_What the hell happened last night_?" he wondered to himself, hastily punching in the digits. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited, listening irately at the beeping noise signaling a ring. As the tones grew in number however, he began to get nervous, tapping harshly on the table.

"_Hi, you've reached Sora Harada. I'm not able to get to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as possible. Thanks_!"

"DAMNIT SORA!"

Riku slammed down the phone, falling into his couch with a small plop. He let out a series of muffled screams, just about ready to give up; until he remembered how hung-over he was. "You're probably over-reacting." He murmured to himself, rubbing his temples. So, after calming himself down, he lay down, and settled in for a quick nap.

When he woke up a couple hours later, he looked expectantly at the phone, expecting a little red flash, signaling a new message. But there was nothing.

Unwilling to give up so quickly, Riku called Sora 3 more times, after he was sure Sora had gotten off of work. There was no answer. Riku showered and dressed in baggy clothes, and put on sun glasses to block out the sunlight. He wasn't gonna wait anymore. Heading out the door, Riku grabbed his keys and ran to his car, starting the engine as quickly as he could. He rubbed his forehead as he drove; headache still bothering him.

When he came up on Sora's place however, he lost all his nerves, and gulped. As he knocked on the door, he expected a bubbly brunette to greet him at the door; instead, he was met with an unnerving silence. "Sora! Sora, open the door! It's a friend!" He banged on the wood harshly, and sighed as a small "click" unlocked the door.

When Sora opened it, the first thing Riku noticed how horrible he looked. His eyes were bloodshot; clothes messy and hair askew. Riku smiled at him as pleasantly as he could manage, and the small male narrowed his eyes, slamming the door. Riku barely caught it, pushing to get the thing open. It didn't take much effort; he had always been stronger than Sora.

When he did manage to get in however, Sora fell to the ground sobbing, only to be picked up by Riku and dragged to the couch. "What is wrong with you?" He let out a strangled gasp, and pulled away from the silver haired man's chest, shaking his head violently. Riku only followed him, crawling across the cushions with his knuckles. "Please tell me why you're crying, I'll help you."

Sora choked, tears running freely down his flushed cheeks. "You…you…"

"Come on Sora. We're best friends. You can tell me anything." Riku rubbed his back in soothing circles, and ran his fingers through Sora's hair lovingly.

Sora's eyes dilated slightly, and he stared at the silver haired man before him. "But that's just it! You said I had beautiful eyes…" he dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "That you love…you love me…"

Riku stopped moving, his face a ghastly pale. He moved back from Sora, eyes shifting, heart pounding within his chest. He couldn't have…he wouldn't have! Unable to face the undeniable truth, Riku did the only thing he could think of; deny it.

"Sora, you know how people are when they're drunk, they… they're a little crazy." He chuckled nervously; hopping Sora would fall for it. For a moment, Sora was quiet, and looked down at his hands; Riku sighed. He thought he was off the hook…until Sora screamed into tears again.

Riku flew back, scared of the sobbing boy in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Sora?! Why does that bother you so much?!"

Sora stopped crying suddenly, a light blush crossing his cheeks. He looked down, mumbling something so soft Riku almost couldn't hear.

"What?" Riku leaned forward, confused. Sora only mumbled again, sinking deeper into his pit of despair. He tried to get up, and Riku only held his arm, not willing to let him leave until they settled this. He sat down again, but refused to look at the older man next to him. "Sora, tell me!"

That was it.

Sora jumped forward, grabbing hold of Riku's broad shoulders, and pressed his salty, tear stained lips onto him. He curled his arms around Riku's long neck, closing his eyes, trying to savor the forced show of affection; it didn't work. He let go immediately, wiped his mouth, and sat back down. Tears filled his eyes as he stared up at his friend, and whispered five small words.

"Do you get it now?"

Riku stared at Sora, and couldn't bring any words to his mouth. He sat silent, knowing full well that Sora was dying a little more with every second that passed.

Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes; he knew it was over. His whole life had just come crashing down from an ultimate high. As he cried silently to himself, he almost missed the pale hand that lifted his chin, bringing his azure eyes up to meet beautiful aquamarine ones.

"I love you too Sora."

* * *

Yea...a bit of a cliffy... 

I Hope You like it! And sorry for not updating sooner...my summer's really full...

Anyway, only positive reviews and constructive critisism! Flames will be given to Axel for his Roxas shrine! (XD)

Jojobeans93


End file.
